Content hierarchies are commonly used to organize content. By organizing content items into hierarchical categories with defined relationships to one another, content hierarchies provide a logical structure for the content. One benefit provided by content hierarchies is enabling users to browse content in a logical manner. For example, a user can browse for content items of interest by navigating the hierarchy of categories.
However, if a content hierarchy contains many levels, users may easily lose context of the hierarchy as they browse. The users may forget which levels of the hierarchy they have traversed or may not maintain awareness of the relationship between the categories they are browsing.